Holiday Oneshot Land
by PiWrite
Summary: DISCONTINUED for the time being. Chapter 9- Len runs around trying to trick people. Totally forgot April Fools day... ehe... OOC? ouo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeshhhhhh I am outta the writers block prison and I'm writing again!**

**Warning: My stupidness and randomness. And pedobear-ness. And rejection-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Santa or New Years legends.**

**

* * *

**

**A Wonderful Christmas Tale...**

"Miku! Miku!" Meiko yelled at the teal haired teen pop sensation.

"Yes?" Miku, the teen pop sensation, replied.

"Santa has decided to cancel Christmas because he decided he hates children and also his reindeer are tired!" Meiko gasped. Miku gasped too.

"Like O-M-G, we have to go replace him 'cause that's what we teen pop sensations are to do when children are in need," Miku declared, "Lets round up everyone that's still here and put them to work on making CD's." Meiko quickly scurried off and rounded up Kaito, Lily, and Gumi. So the five of them try to download over 5 million CD's but fail.

Suddenly, Santa appeared in their kitchen and ate their cookies and told them, "You guys suck at this, but thanks for trying, I think I'll deliver the CD's you guys made and then the rest of the toys and stuff. So Santa Clause did just as he said. So the children and Vocaloids lived happily ever after, sort of, maybe.

**THE END of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**A Gorgeous New Years Tale…**

"Kaito! Kaito!" Piko yelled being curious about legends that people make.

"Yes, Piko? What do you need to ask the awesome and intelligent me?" Kaito asked.

"Are there any legends about New Years?"

"Well of course there is Piko my dearest!" Kaito chuckled, "I think I have heard that if you and someone you care about kiss right when midnight strikes you will be together forever!" Piko's eyes twinkled.

"Well, then if we kiss will we be together forever?" Piko chirped innocently. Kaito's eye twitched.

"Actually Piko, I was planning to kiss someone else tomorrow night." Piko pouted.

"Okay well then who could I ki-" Piko was cut off by the purple haired samurai dancing into the room. Swiftly, he wrapped his arm around the naïve boy.

"So I was standing outside of the room and I heard of your need of someone to kiss at midnight tomorrow," Gakupo chuckled. Piko nodded his head crazily.

"Gakupo, don't be such a pedo," Kaito sighed. "We want Piko to be a normal-ish boy robot thing. You know, not messed up like you or Len…"

"Hey," Len growled from the other side of the room, "I can hear you."

"Pfffffft, but you have to admit you are pretty screwed up for a boy that's 15," Rin laughed.

"Were ROBOTS, Rin, we don't age. So just saying I am still 14,"

"Yeah, but that's still over 13. You a teenage shota," Rin hooted.

_Deciding to block Len and Rin out…_

"Well Piko, as I was saying, I would love to be your New Years kiss," Gakupo cackled.

"Really?" Piko chirped hopefully. Gakupo nodded his yes.

"Yay~" Piko sang, "Now I'm gonna tell Master, Miki, Lily, Gumi, Luka, Miku, and all the other Vocaloids and Utaus and Fanmades," Kaito froze at Piko's words.

"Wait, Piko. Don-" Kaito began. Piko had already left the room screaming like a child shrieking for ice cream.

**The next day, 5 minutes before midnight,**

"Oh! Hi Gaku!" Piko shouted from across the room. Gakupo saw him and waved hello. Quickly, Piko scurried to him. Piko smiled up to the purpled haired man. Only then did Gakupo Kamui realize how beautiful Piko's teal eyes were, and how they glistened in the moonlight.

"Well there's only 2 minutes until midnight," Gakupo said, "Were still gonna kiss at midnight, right?" Piko seemed to hesitate.

"Well actually Gaku-nii… er, how do I say this _nicely_? I'm straight. And, uh…I'm gonna kiss Gakuko today. Not you. Well, uh…bye for now?" The silver haired boy stood up and joined Gakuko. Gakupo seemed to die inside.

"How will I live now," Gakupo mumbled to himself. At that moment Gakupo felt as if he had no purpose in life. Then he saw Luka in a dress.

* * *

**The End**

**Was it too stupid to your liking?**

**Probably~**


	2. Chapte 2

**Ahh Late Fourth of July story!**

**Hey look I'm alive! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much~**

**Okay well here it is!**

**I disclaim! (PS listened to a song called Tanczi while writing~)**

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Come on hurry! Lets go to the park! I heard that people are setting off fireworks there for Independence Day!" Miki yelled, from several meters ahead of Lily.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." Lily called back. She was taking her sweet time and no one was going to stop her. Miki pouted and continued to run ahead. "I guess I'll meet you there Miki!" Lily shouted. She stretched her arms upward in a "V" shape, and closed her eyes. Enjoying the stretch.

"Oof," A new voice grunted. She looked up and her eyes met with a pair of pale blue eyes. It could only be Piko Utatane. He was the only person in her school with blue eyes. Their school was filled with odd eye colored people. Like Miki, she had bright red eyes. But that really isn't the point. "Ah, you're Lily right? You must be! You have those bright blue eyes! I remember one of my friends was talking about you! Remember Piko? He really likes you!" Lily gave him a confused look. Then eyed his hair. It was blonde._ Len? No, that boy was shorter than her by a foot and he was always with his sister. Who could it be?_

"Rinta! Why'd you leave without me?" A girl with pale blue eyes called. She looked adorable, she had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed. "You couldn't wait five minutes for me to pee pee?" Ah. It was Len and Rin's cousins. Lenka and Rinta Kagamine. Weird, everyone thought it was weird how their names were so alike and they acted like each other. Again not the point. Then she turned to Lily, "I heard of you from Rinta, he said his friend Piko likes you." Lily gave Lenka and Rinta a confused look. Piko didn't like her he treated all the rest of the girls the same as he treated her. He was a 'nice guy'. "You must think he's one of those people called 'nice guys' because the treat everyone the same, but he _likes _you a lot. Like intense. Okay. Well you should talked to him if you like him back. He'll be at the fireworks." Lenka grabbed onto Rinta's arm and they walked off together. Lily walked behind them.

**-approaching park-**

"Lily! What took you so long?" Miki asked while running up to her, "You're lucky they didn't start yet, they were waiting for Rinta and his sister."

"Yeah I know, I was with them." Lily answered halfheartedly.

"You don't seem to be talking to me wholeheartedly. What's wrong?" Miki asked slightly frustrated.

"Uh, nothing. Where's Piko?" Miki gave her a confused look. "I need to ask him something." Miki rolled her eyes.

"He's over there by Rinta and Lenka. Haha, look his face is all red!" Miki giggled. "Hey he's looking straight at you! Go over there and take his heart!"

Lily nodded and walked over. "H-Hi Piko! People are saying you like me but, I want to know for sure." Piko turned a million shades of red and then he settled for a nice crimson color, but not the blood crimson like the beautiful crimson.

"I-I-I d-"

_Boom! Pop! _

Lily looked towards Rinta. They had set off the first blob of firework jelly. It imploded causing no harm to its surroundings. Piko looked Lily in the eye and said, "I LOVE YOU WITH A PASSION OF A THOUSAND WATER BOTTLES."

Lily gasped and then responded, "I LOVE YOU WITH A PASSION OF A THOUSAND TAMPONS."

_Boom! Pop!_

Rinta had just lit the second blob of firework jelly with almonds. It smelled delicious, but it exploded so it killed everyone. So everyone died.

The end.

* * *

**Kudos to Rimi, for inspiring the ending.**

**See you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHH I MISSED SO MANY HOLIDAYS… **

**Wait did I miss any? I'm not sure… I'll make sure I get Thanksgiving!**

**BY THE WAY, IF I MISS ANY HOLIDAYS PM ME OR SOMETHING.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY CHILDREN!**

* * *

Yuki didn't want to be a witch for Halloween again this year, but she didn't know what else she could be, so she decided to go around and ask people. The first person she went to was Len.

"Len?" She asked through the door.

"Yuki? Is that you? One second I'm changing!" Moments later he opened the door, "What is it?"

Yuki shyly shuffled her feet, "What're you being for Halloween this year?"

"Me?" Len laughed, "I'm going as Luka this year." Yuki giggled

"That's funny, okay. Um… What should I be this year?"

Len thought for a moment tapping his lip, "Well…" with his lack of imagination he said, "You could be Kiyoteru?"

Yuki gave him a weird look, "Okay well thanks."

Next she decided to ask Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo!" She yelled at the tall brunette grading papers.

"What is it Yuki?"

"What should I be for Halloween this year?"

Kiyoteru paused for a second, "Why don't you just be a witch like last year?"

"Well I don't really wanna be a witch again…"

"Sorry Yuki, if I think of something I'll tell you, I have to finish grading these papers.

Yuki walked away with a pout. "Oof- Sorry." She felt a hand on the top of her head. She glanced upward to see who it was; all she saw was green hair. Then the hand began to move, messing up her hair.

"Sup Yuki, what's bothering you?" The hand was removed and revealed a face very similar to a carrot loving girl.

"Ah, Gumiya! What are you being for Halloween?"

Gumiya laughed, "Me? I'm going as THE Miku Hatsune of course! Mikuo is going as Gumi!" Yuki laughed too.

"What should I be? I really don't know…"

Gumiya stopped laughing and began to think. "Idea! You could be Kiyoteru! That would be super funny! Kay later! I have to go raid Miku's closet~!" Gumiya cackled and ran off to Miku's room. Yuki laughed and walked away.

"YUKI LOOK OUT!" A soft but loud voice cried. She looked up and quickly side stepped. A hot cup of tea had spilled onto the floor where Yuki had been standing seconds ago, a green haired boy face flat just behind the cup and tea. "-rry Yu-i"

"What?" The boy got up.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that Yuki…" It was Kaito's little brother Nigaito.

"Nevermind that! You okay?" Nigaito chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine Yuki, I was just wondering if you were okay." Yuki sighed.

"You need to take better care of yourself Nigaito!" Nigaito nodded his head in reponse.

"Oh I got to go! Gumo and Mikuo said I have to be Rin for Halloween… Bye!"

"Wait!" Yuki called, but Nigaito was too far away so he didn't hear her.

She wandered around the mansion looking for more people to ask about costumes.

"PIKO! PIKO! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"MIKI! MIKI! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY MAKEUP!"

Yuki ran into the room containing Piko and Miki. "What's up guys?"

She walked into the room. "Hi Miki!" Piko turned, Yuki was confused but continued her greeting, "Hi Piko!" Miki turned. "Wait what going on?"

Piko laughed, "I'm being Piko for Halloween!" The voice came out as Miki's.

Yuki was only getting more and more confused. Miki laughed next, "I'm being Miki for Halloween!" The voice sounded like Piko's.

"We're being each other for Halloween!" They cheered together. Yuki laughed finally getting it.

"What do you think I could be?" She asked.

The two whispered to each other for a while, and they laughed.

"What if, just saying, you were Kiyoteru!" Piko, in Miki clothes, laughed.

"Oh my goodness! That's would be so funny!" Miki, in Piko's clothes, giggled.

Yuki thanked them and walked out of the room. "What should I be? Everyone I've asked has told me I should be Kiyo, but. Whatever I'll figure something out."

After a few hours, Kiyoteru walked into Yuki's room. "Sorry Yuki, I couldn't think of anything…" He suddenly froze. He saw a mirror of himself, only shorter and cuter.

"H-Hi Kiyo…" Yuki mumbled. Kiyoteru fainted. She walked out of her room.

"HOLYSHABA-LABA-DING-DONG-CHONG-FONG-MONG-RONG-ONG." All the other Vocaloids screamed.

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS…" Gumiya, Piko, Miki, and Len screamed.

"Oh…"

* * *

**END.**

**Thanks for reading this bull that I wrote in like an hour…**

**Disclaimer ('cause I'm paranoid): I don't own Vocaloid! YAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING AND BLACK FRIDAY~**

**WHO ELSE SPENT MORE THAN 4 DOLLARS? I DID.**

**Disclaimer(even though Rimi told me I don't need it...): I Don't own** **Vocaloid~ OR THE NON OFFICAL VOCALOIDS~ I'm not saying that they're aren't amazing though~**

* * *

Thanksgiving:

"SO! Who's cooking Dinner tonight?" Akaito asked. The fanmade Vocaloids were all crammed into the living room of the Fanmade Mansion.

"You made us all cram ourselves into this fucking room _just _to ask us who is going to cook today?" Teto screeched. Akaito nodded dumbly. Everyone began to yell at each other.

"You know what I think?" A sudden voice came out, Rinto got onto the coffee table to get everyone's attention. "I think we should raid the Official's Mansion. I mean, Mikuo, Kaiko, Meito, Lenka, Gakuko, Yukito, Neru, Kiyomi, Li, Luki, and some others got to go!"

Kikaito raised his hand. Rinto raised his eyebrow at him, "Er... Why aren't you there is Lenka is?" His chirpy voice barley got over the whispering of the others.

"Because apparently last year it was my fault that everyone was covered in their dinner..." Rinto grumbled angrily. Akaito chuckled. Rinto shot a glare at him.

Aku (Yamine) stood up suddenly, "I agree with Rinto!" A fire blazing in her eyes.

"Me too!" Nero yelled out.

"WAIT WHY WASN'T I INVITED?" A green haired boy screamed out from the back. Everyone turned. All eyes were now on Gumiya, Gumi's genderbend. Gumiya was furious. "WE ARE GOING TO RUN THAT HOUSE OVER IF WE HAVE TO!" He yelled passionately. Many of the Non-Officials now agreed with the idea of raiding the dinner. "LET'S SCREW THEM OVER!" Gumiya screamed now next to Rinto, somehow...

Most of the Hagane Fanmades walked toward Rinto smirks on their faces. "Wow didn't think you kids would have so much spunk." Luka Okurine snorted. The Magane twins laughed at the remark.

Meiko Sakirune and Kaito Isamine stood back with amusement dancing in their eyes. Gakupo Kagura, Miku Hagane, and Gumi Hagane stayed back by the wall that the eight of them had stood.

Luka flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I must agree with this though." She purred. She placed a hand on Gumiya's shoulder. He was so fired up on the idea he didn't realize it was a slightly flirtatious touch.

Instead he quickly turned toward her and gave her a thumbs up and a huge grin.

The only person that wasn't going crazy was Niku Shuune who was sitting on the couch by Nene Sotone who was going crazy. On her other side was Iku Acme. Rinto and Gumiya walked up to the three that weren't screaming and pulled them up to standing position. The Hagane Vocaloids long forgotten.

"What wrong?" Rinto asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Niku twiddled her thumbs and looked up shyly, but didn't say anything. Iku's face was bright red and she was staring at her shoes.

Gumiya laughed, "It's okay you three! We'll take pictures for you~ You can sit out!" He ruffled their hair. He turned away from the three quiet fanmades, "OKAY GUYS IT'S GO TIME IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME OFFICIAL AND OTHERS BUTT!" All of the Non-Officials ran out of the mansion screaming at the top of their lungs. Minutes later Rinto, Akaito, and Gumiya return laughing.

"Those dumbasses didn't even notice that we weren't there anymore." Akaito howled with laughter at Rinto's comment as the three walked by the living room. Iku and Niku were no longer in the living room. The three headed to the kitchen, the room was filled with a delicious aroma. "Hey guys~ We're back~" Rinto called.

Niku walked out the the kitchen, "You didn't have to go through all of that trouble just to get them out of the house..." She blushed.

Rinto chortled, "Of course we did, we wanted a quiet dinner too!" So the six of them finished cooking the dinner and sat down around the table and ate.

"...Why are we celebrating Thanksgiving?" Akaito suddenly asked.

The six of them awkardly ate for a while, "THAT'S RIGHT! It's it an American Holiday? Not a Japanese one?"

"Whatevehhhh~" Rinto cackled. They all laughed and talked for the rest of the night.

**At the other house...**

"Oh my..." The house was a mess and the Fanmades were screaming and running around the masion. The Officials had gone out for dinner. The one's that had been 'invited' had actually went out to eat somewhere else.

* * *

**/Killed. I'm sorry. I would write a Black Friday one but... Short on time my dad is getting impatient ;A;**

**Okayyy well write to you guys next holiday~**

**WAPEEZ**


	5. 6days till 1yr anniversary!

**Sorry for how rushed this is! I'm currently trying to finish a multi-chapter story for someone for Christmas... I still need to cover a few songs, polish up dancing, write another two stories too... ;w; I'm sorry if this isn't good either. AHH WHY AM I APOLOGIZING SO MUCH.**

**Anyways. This is basically about a random pairing I came up with while writing My Love for You or something. Well anyway. Hope you enjoy! **

**Based off of one of the things on my to do list.**

* * *

**Christmas **

**Len's POV**

"Hey! Len look!" Mikuo yelled from across the room. Gumiya stood next to the hyper active teal haired boy. Mikuo and Gumiya had decided they wanted to know who was better at DDR so they had dragged me into the battle to judge who was better.

"Why do I have to be the judge?" I asked them.

"Well obviously because you'll judge us fairly! Like heck we're asking Gumi, Rin, or Miku. That's just weird!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"I don't want to. It's Christmas soon, and I don't want to ruin anyone's mood..." I mumbled at him.

"Mikuo I'm winning." Mikuo paused, like he couldn't comprehend, then he screamed.

"WHAT? YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME!"

"You did that to me last time we had a battle." Gumiya replied with a shrug.

Mikuo let out a grunt of frustration. I chuckled quietly, or so I thought. "That wasn't nice Len!" I let out all of my laugh this time. Mikuo puffed out his cheeks and gave me a really girly pout. Out of all of us, I must admit, I am the girliest. Gumiya the most manly. Mikuo, he has his girly and manly moments.

This would be one of the moments of his girliness. Gumiya ruffled Mikuo's hair, "I finished doing the stages while you were sulking."

"Noooooooo!" Mikuo whined. "Len save mee!"

"What do you mean 'same me'?" I asked confused, did they bet something this time?

"Gumiya said I have to wear a dress everyday till the end of the yearr! That's 10 days including today!" Mikuo groaned.

"What are you whining about Mikuo? I wear a dress or something like that every time we go on a date." I asked him raising an eyebrow.

Mikuo froze and got on his knees, "Forgive me Lennerz."

"Come on guys, we have to get this child in a dress." Gumiya laughed.

**~*Time Skip to Christmas*~**

**Mikuo's POV**

I stepped out of the shower. I saw Gumiya outside the bathroom door waiting for me with me dress today. He handed it to me quickly and walked away. I stared at the dress for a long time. I would say it's strapless but it had two ribbons on each side as a strap. It was like one of those cliché Christmas tube dresses only black. It also had a red ribbon tided around the waist. There was a weird cape-y thing that was attached around my waist... It came with black gloves with fuzz. I began to put the dress on, if only I hadn't lost.

"Mikuo you done?" Len called from outside.

"Not yet." I grumbled back.

"Okay well hurry. Gumiya has more for you to put on." Len called once again. I let out a groan but put the dress on quickly. The dress stopped mid-thigh. I tried to pull the further while walking out of the bathroom holding my pajamas.

"Ah, you shouldn't pull, the dress might break." Len quickly pointed out, walking me to Gumiya's room. He opened the door for me and bowed, "Milady."

I growled at him. He laughed, his hair swishing around, he must have not put it up. I walked in to find Gumiya dressed in a red dress that had clear straps. The top part by his chest was tight and was ended with lace, the rest was loose and hung just above the knees. Along with matching red boots and chocker, both having a white puff. He wore red and white cuffs and held a headband with a cute little red top hat also with a puff. He looked up to see Len and I. His face was completely red.

"H-Hey there." Gumiya stuttered.

I burst out laughing, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Because You and Len are going to be wearing dresses and obviously those girls will be f-forcing me to p-put on a dress anyway s-so I just though." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

Len glomped him. "Ahhh Gumiya~ You're so cute! You to Mikuo! Ahh but what will I call you?" He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Ahh whatever, we'll decide after I put on my dress..." Len said with a shrug like it was a normal everyday thing. Which it sort of was in Len's case. "Wait a bit okay?"

While we waited for Len to re-enter the room, Gumiya helped me put on the rest of my outfit. Black knee high boots with fuzz and a bell attached to the outside. He pulled my hair into two mini pigtails with fuzzy hair ties and then wrapped a scarf around my neck.

Len came back in with his outfit in hand. He asked us no to look while he put it on. "Why didn't you just put it on and then come?" I asked him.

"W-Well I didn't want to keep you guys waiting..." He replied. He quickly dressed into a nice red dress. along with all of the accessories. "Come on let's go on our date!" Len exclaimed one he was done getting dressed.

The three quickly got out the house before anyone saw them. "What do you want to do first?" Len asked us in his girl voice.

"Um... How about we just walk around for now?" I replied trying out a female voice.

"Wow! Your voice is so hot Mika!" Gumiya called in a voice quite like Gumi's.

My face heated up instantly, "How the heck am I suppose to sound like a girl?"

"Just... I dunno..." Len grumbled. "Whatever, well you guys call me... Lon."

"I guess you would be Mika?" Gumiya laughed point at me. I nodded my head. "I'll be... Junko?"

We laughed, our names didn't fit us at all. "Ahhh, whatever!" Lon exclaimed. We first went to the park to practice walking in heels. At the park, we bumped into a group of friends.

"Ah, hello milady! You look mighty fine today~" The guy who said that had blonde hair and a piercing on his ear. "My name is Kida Ma-"

"Kida! Let's go. Izaya won't like it if we don't play our part." A dark hair boy with bright blue eyes scolded.

"But Mikadooo! They're hot!" The girl with them stayed silent. The boy bowed at us and apologized.

"Ah, it's okay. It's nice to talk to energetic people once and a while." Lon placed a hand on her cheek as she replied.

"Goodbye beautiful ladies!" The blonde kid yelled.

Gumiya and I stood there shocked, we had never been hit on by girls. It was one of the best Christmas presents ever.

End.

* * *

**BAD ENDING. SORRY. I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON OTHER STUFF. ;W;**

**DON'T WORRY NEW YEARS ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER.**

**Durarara reference. Oh I am so cool.**

**This is what they're wearing because I feel like I didn't do a good job and I didn't want to describe Len. Take out the spaces.**

**Len(Rin's dress plus accessories, his own hair): media. photobucket. com /image/recent /xXAnimeXCrazyXX /Vocaloids/ 5537. jpg**

**Mikuo: mjv-art. org/pictures/get_image/ 72190-1024x768-vocaloid-hatsune+miku-christmas. jpg**

**Gumiya: .n ocookie. net/_cb20111019191153/mi kumikudance/images/5/ 58/GumiSNK_**


	6. SOBBING WHERE DID 2011 GO?

**Happy New Years guys :)**

**I didn't remember to write one until now... and i'ts 10:08... AND NOW IT'S 10:51(I just finished writing the story)**

**I originally planned to take a shower like ten minutes before new years and step out like HI GUYS I SHOWERED INTO NEXT YEAR.**

**Feel free to do it though~ It sounds like a good idea yes? Then I was like OMG I SHOULD TAKE PICTURES OF MY SELF LIKE A PICTURE WHORE.**

**Then I remembered I wasn't photogenic... But I guess I'll be watching anime till next year :D**

**Last year I played Blackjack till this year ;w; It was a fun time~ Okay well this is going to be a short story~**

* * *

"HOLY FF- IT'S ALMOST 2012!" Neru's younger brother, Nero, screamed.

"Err... Yeah." Rinto deadpanned. "You just noticed Nero?" Nero stupidly nodded his head vigorously.

Momentarily, all of the Vocaloids were gathered together to have a great otaku time. They were going to party till the next year. A bunch of the girls had decided they were going to take lots of pictures of themselves to show their change from this year to next. A group of boys ran to get their shower stuff, they were planning to shower to the next year. The Haganes were playing Blackjack with actual money. The rest of the people were either talking about what they wanted to do or just doing what they usually did.

"Did you want to do something special or something Nero?" Rinto asked.

Nero nodded his head excitedly. "I heard that last year Gakupo and Piko were going to kiss but Piko backed out and kissed someone else..." Rinto laughed.

"Yep, I remember that... I can't believe that Piko's been here for like a year... He still seems new." Rinto thought back. "Do you want to ask everyone what they did last year?"

"Yeah, thanks Rinto. Let's do that."

First the two approached Len and Rin. They were bickering "Hey guys..." Rinto said awkwardly. The two stopped and gave him the 'sup nod at the same time. "We were just wondering about what you did last year during New Years."

Len and Rin thought for a while, "We were walking around the park." Len replied. Rin nodded her head in agreement.

None of the people the two asked did something that two guys could do together. Except well a few things, but those they will not speak of, they might do it later, but not now.

Eventually it was 11:59, ten seconds on the clock.

10...

"Man we didn't figure anything out!" Nero groaned.

8...

"Don't worry Nero I have an idea."

4...

"Ah, really?"

2...

"Yep."

1...

Rinto quickly grabbed Nero's face and planted a firm kiss on his lips and kept it there till the clock said 0.

"Wh-Why'd you do that?" Nero shrieked.

"You said you wanted to do something." Rinto shrugged, "You want to know what else? I heard that when two people kiss at the strike of midnight, they are in love. Forever... Together... In love..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nero yelled. Rinto laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You know you love me~" Rinto sang. The two ran through the park like two children playing tag.

END.

* * *

**I bet you knew that was going to happen. Good thing their hair matches otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write this.**

***only ships if their hair matches in some way* /punched**

**Yay~ Yeah, Basically all those things that the unspoken of Vocaloids were basically doing what I did or am doing or want to do... /cries**

**MY NEW YEAR WISHES TO EVERYONE:**

**Hope this year has treated you well! Let's punch 2012 head on! YEAHHHH. New goals and opportunities :)**

**New stories, new updates, new everything~ Like a fresh start, with all of your guilt and sadness pulling you down. MUWAHAHAH. err... no. Sorry it was an urge :)**

**Let's all have a wonderful new year everyone~!**

**See you next year everyone! :)**

**Through a chapter update that is... :D**

**LESS THAN THREE EVERYONE LESS THAN THREE.**


	7. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!

**So for Valentine's day, since I love all you people that actually read my stories, I have decided to show you how my brain works when I write. **

_**Italics are my little comments ;3**_

* * *

~*~Valenetine's Day~*~

Mikuo和Len坐在Len的房间。他们两个在讲话。

"哎呀！Rin和Miku很美丽！"Len说了。

_I give up, I can't write in Chinese._

~*~FAIL~*~

Mikuo and Len were sitting in Len's room. They were talking.

"Man! Rin and Miku were lookin' fine today!" Len exclaimed.

"Yeah! Good thing we were all swag in front of them!" Mikuo laughed.

_hm or maybe..._

Miku and Rin were sitting in Rin's room. They were talking.

"Gosh! Len and Mikuo were lookin' all swag today!" Rin exclaimed.

"Like toally! Good thing we were dressed like some fine ladies!" Miku laughed.

~*~SOB~*~

"Kiyoteru!" Yuki called from the kitchen.

"Kiyoteru!" Yuki called from the kitchen. It was two days before Valentine's day and she wanted to make chocolate for everyone she knew. The only problem, she didn't know how to.

_Wow that's cliche. NEXT PLOT PLEASE._

"Miku!"

"Len!"

"I love you!" the two teenagers yelled at each other.

The two proceeded to make out.

_Hm... seems a bit short. Maybe if I make it more detailed..._

"Miku!" Len cried from the opposite side of the classroom. He stood with Rin and the Megpoid twins.

"Len!" Miku called back. She looked so beautiful today.

"I love you!" Len shouted confidently, he was confessing to her today. In front of the whole class.

"I love you!" Miku shouted back, She ran to him. _BUT THEN MIKUO WAS ALL LIKE MANN GET AWAY FROM MY SUGAH BABYY._They grabbed each other and...

They ate each others faces.

* * *

**Story NOW:**

"Okay class! We have decided on the dancing groups!" The teacher announced. Everyone attentively listened, wanting to know their part in the dance. "It's posted on the wall over there, that's all for now, you were assigned by your level of dance. Oh, also you get to pick the parts you want, it doesn't matter who is who. Just make sure you look like your parts." The teacher was about to leave, "Please meet and talk to everyone in your group." She left. Everyone crowded around the wall.

"Piko and Gumiya! You stupid heads are in my group." The two boys went to Yuki. "We have the mermaid and the couple. So that's two girls and one boy."

"Ugh." Piko groaned, "Obviously Gumiya is going to be the boy..."

"Not necessarily," Yuki said, shrugging her shoulders, "We'll decide after we see the dance."

The next day, Yuki learned the mermaid part, Piko learned the girl part, and Gumiya learned the boy part. The three stayed after class and taught each other the dances.

"Okay, so first you start sitting over here, like this, and then you sort of watch then..." She taught the two males the dance.

"Er... I guess I'll go next then..." Piko grumbled, "So you start by holding the guys hand, in this position, then you..." The other two learned the dance well.

"Lastly, it would be me." Gumiya taught Yuki and Piko the dance.

"Alright, do you want to ask someone to watch and tell who the best is?" Piko asked." We can ask your sister right Gumiya?" Gumiya nodded. They all headed to Gumiya's house.

The three grabbed their things and began their walk. The walk was around five minutes, Gumiya lived quite close. "I'm back!" Gumiya called, Gumi ran up to him. Behind her trailed Rin, her dance partner.

"Hi there Rin." The three people that had just entered the house said in different ways.

"Hi!" She responded. She was one of the best dancers, even though she was one of the youngest. Although, her brother was always chosen for the parts she wanted. He was always more 'fit' for the part or looked more like the character.

"We need you two to watch us do the different parts." Yuki told the two girls. They agreed to watch.

After they did, they were laughing really hard, "We know you'll think we're just trying to make you both looks stupid but, Gumiya should be the girl, Yuki should be the boy, and Piko should be the mer-mermaid."

"Seriously sis?" Gumiya asked. She nodded.

"We're completely serious." Rin said. Piko, Gumiya, and Yuki were the few dancers that were more advanced than Rin and Len.

"Alright, we trust you. How are we going to make this stuff work though?" Gumiya groaned.

"Oh I have an idea." Yuki said with a smirk. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

Yuki, Piko, and Rin all left the house soon after. "Bye! Thanks for having us over."

The next day at school...

"What!" Gumiya and Piko screamed.

"It's not a big deal guys." Yuki mumbled with an eye roll. "I mean I'm wrapping my chest and wearing boxers."

"Well I'm supposed to be shirtless!" Piko shrieked.

"We'll just put like, balloons with like some corn starch in it or somethin'." Yuki grumbled.

Gumiya didn't say anything after listening to Piko's situation.

"Did you three choose your parts yet?" The teacher asked the three.

"Yep." Yuki chirped.

"They are?"

"I will be playing the male character, Piko will be the mermaid and Gumiya will be the female character."

"..."

"Is there something wrong Lily?" Yuki asked her teacher.

"I was thinking Piko would be the girl, Gumiya the male, and you the mermaid..."

"Well we already evaluated the parts, and that's how they came out." Gumiya sighed, if he couldn't beat it, he might as well accept it.

"Okay, hope things go well. I'll let you three rehearse separately, so you don't distract the noobs."

"'Kay."

The three were led to another room, there they worked on their costumes and the dance. Three weeks from then they perfected the costumes. Four weeks after the costumes were done; they knew the dance by heart and could dance it half awake.

"Next performance is a dance of a mermaid and a couple!" Lily exclaimed into the microphone on the stage and to the audience. The light dimmed, Piko, Gumiya, and Yuki all got on stage in position. Their poker faces delicately placed on their faces. The lights lit up slowly, the three were revealed to the unsuspecting crowd.

Yuki's hair was put up in a neat bun, no beaded hair tie, her brown hair looking beautiful and sleek. Make up light, only eyeliner, blush and slight eye shadow. She wore a loose fitting white hoodie, blue boy shorts, boxers under, and black dance tennis shoes. Her female curves well hidden.

Gumiya's hair was lengthened by extensions that were dyed by himself and Piko. A red ribbon tied around his head, a bow on his head that was slightly to the right. On his face a good amount of eyeliner, dark pink blush, blue and white eye shadow circled his green eyes, and light pink lipstick. He had a B cup bra on stuffed to max capacity, though it looked mostly natural. He wore a tight black tank top with a light blue jacket, a pink school girl skirt that stopped just above the knees with black shorts under. He wore black ballet shoes without the strap on top, to make them look like ballet flats.

Piko, who somehow looked the most real on the stage, sat in a nearby 'pond'. His hair was not lengthened. His hair grew fast so he allowed his hair to grow to his shoulders, it was left down. His eyes looked as though eyeliner had engulfed it, a large amount of light blush dusted on his cheeks, green eye shadow was light around his eyes, and lastly his lips were coated with a vibrant red lipstick, with a nice amount of lip gloss over. His shell like bikini top not filled with anything, just flat against his chest. He sort of already had semi-feminine curves, Yuki and Gumiya were grateful. A slightly see through dark green skirt was long enough that it went slightly past his feet when standing, a more opaque layer of light green skirt stopped around his ankles. Light pink ballet shoes were on his feet.

Their dance began. The three effortlessly floated around the stage. Gumiya actually lifted by Yuki into the air several times, Piko doing millions of spins and jumps. The crowd was amazed by the performance. That was just the beginning too, around the middle the three had stuck in an improve time. There Piko and Yuki waltzed together Gumiya spinning and jumping around them. Lily was amazed at the end, they had changed it. Instead of Piko becoming human, Piko had dragged Gumiya into the water and drowned 'her' effortlessly. He then proceeded to tear her extensions out and rip 'her' clothes apart. Yuki ran gracefully off stage as it happened. Piko then stood and fell on top of Gumiya, as if to faint. Nobody really got the story, but it was still fabulous.

After the show, the three dancers were confronted by their acquaintances.

"That was amazing!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were doing a dance like that?"

"You guys are so cool!"

"How did you pick him up?"

"Piko! You looked like a sl-"

"Are you three going out like three way?"

The three paused at the question, they looked at each other. They had spent a lot of time together and had quite the bond now, but they didn't really believe they were dating.

"We're not dating." Yuki said. The recital had fallen on February 2nd. Twelve days later, Piko and Gumiya brought Yuki chocolate in their girl costumes. She had laughed and kissed them both lightly on the cheeks. After that day, they began to try their new found three way relationship.

* * *

**Ah, I hope you enjoyed my story... I really miss dance...**

**On the up side of things, I am trying rowing! It's super fun~**

**Next holiday is St. Patrick's Day right?**

**'Kay bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy St. Patrick's Day~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Yep. That's right, I don't own anything. In fact I don't even own a voice bank of ANY voice synthesizer... Yep. I'm cool.**

**Sorry this is going to be a quick story, I don't really have any ideas, and I'm not really into the Vocaloid fandom anymore...**

**/dragged away by all Yugiohs and FairyTail**

**NOO DON'T TAKE ME AWAY... completely...**

**... CLOTHES BASED OFF PICTURES I'M LOOKING AT.**

**THEY'RE HUMANS IN THIS...**

* * *

In the Official House...

VY2 Yuma, Piko, Oliver, and Len sat in the living room drinking their various drinks.

Everyone kept poking and pinching at Oliver, since it was St. Patrick's Day and none of his character designs had green on them what so ever. Also, he never got to go shopping.

Piko didn't have any green outfits either, he got off easy because of his green eye. He said the color clashed with his eyes, and it was just an ugly color in general. He wore his usual clothes, he was too lazy to go out and buy more.

Len, being lucky, had went out and bought a green shirt just a while ago with Yuma. Len was wearing a white zip up hoodie, his light lime green shirt, and baggy red jeans that were held up with a magenta belt. He kept 3D glasses (with out the lens') on his face, and a necklace with a ring on it.

Yuma, with Len, had bought an olive green shirt and had thrown that on instead of his usual black V neck. Everything else he wore was the same, his sword sitting beside him.

Len, Yuma, and Piko had taken it upon themselves to protect the English Vocaloid. Gumi, the main problem kept ranting about Piko and Oliver to the others. Mainly because her hair color was green, the same with Miku.

As of the moment, Oliver sat on Len's lap drinking a lime smoothie.

"Len! You will hand Oliver to Miku and I so we can pinch and poke the life out of him!" Gumi yelled from across the living room. All the boys but Oliver turned to look at her. He focused his right eye on his drink.

"Gumi..." Yuma sighed, "Oliver is only ten, give him a break. Plus he's new."

"You've been here for less time than him Yuma," Miku chirped.

"He hasn't gone shopping yet," Piko shot back.

"Give that child to me, give that child to me..." Gumi and Miku droned, almost like they were trying to hypnotize the boys.

Len tightened his grip around the boy, causing Oliver to spill his lime juice on himself, Len, and Yuma.

"It's cold!" Oliver cried.

Piko shot to his feet, "I'll get towels."

Suddenly Yuma began to laugh, Len caught on and laughed with him.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked confused.

"Did you notice?" Yuma chuckled, "look at Oliver's lap."

Gumi and Miku glanced at Oliver's lap, there all over his black pants was his lime smoothie. Piko dropped the towels on Yuma and Len's head, and handed Oliver his. They all wiped themselves off. Oliver got off of Len's lap.

"Now you can't pinch or poke at him today!" Len declared. He pointed to Oliver's leg and ankle bandages, they were stained a dim, light green in random places, as well as so parts of his shirt.

"Dang it." Miku and Gumi walked off.

"I'm going to take Oliver to get changed, and give him some green..." Len took Oliver's hand and walked to Oliver's room. There Len grabbed a pair of shorts and some bandages. He had Oliver take off his clothes, minus underwear, bandages, and hat. He put his zip up hoodie onto Oliver and pulled up the zipper. Oliver looked like he was wearing a knee high dress.

Once the two were in Len's room, Oliver sat on Len's bed and watched the blonde looked for a smaller green shirt. He found one, he had worn it when the first three male singers had dragged him on a trip, along with the fanmade guys. It was a Tshirt with green at the sleeves, around the neckline and that as it, but it was enough to keep the girls off the yellow eyed boy.

"Here you go Oliver, put it on," Oliver jumped off Len's bed, undid the white hoodie's zipper and dropped it off his shoulders. He examined the shirt.

"Len, I think this is too small," Len looked back, indeed it was.

"S-sorry about that," Len ruffled Oliver's hair and went back to his closet.

He grabbed a green stripped tank top with matching arm warmers that he had worn for a music video, next to the articles of clothing was the accompanying yellow vest, and gray vest.

He gave Oliver the tank top and arm warmers. Oliver slipped all of it on and put on his pants, the shirt and arm warmers were a big but it was fine. Len helped Oliver change his leg and ankle bandages, wondering why he had to wear them. Oliver wouldn't let Len see under the bandages he would do the first layer and then Len would assist with the others.

He didn't ask. He helped Oliver walk out of the room and get use to the new bandages.

Oliver leaned up and hugged Len around the neck, Len's blue eyes widened when Oliver kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ahh so cute. Now I want to write a story on why Oliver has bandages... :D**

**Alright Hope you enjoyed my ten o'clock story...**

**It's rushed and made no sense... LOL, all I did was explain picture clothes...**

**Sorry, I was going to tell you people the songs... but I don't know the names... :x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I totally remembered April Fool's day. I just didn't have any ideas.**

**APRIL FOOLS. I totally forgot. **

**Don't own.**

* * *

Len wanted to have some fun.

He sat in his room, waiting for someone to walk in. Rin was his first victim.

"RIN LOOK IT'S SNOWING," Rin stared at him.

"No it's not. It's spring,"

"NO IT'S SERIOUSLY SNOWING RIN OHMYGAWWSH," Len was flailing around trying to grab her attention.

"... You're stupid," She left, leaving Len to sulk.

"YOU'RE UGLY RIN," Rin walked back in, giving off a dangerous aura.

"I'm going to kill you Len,"

"APRIL FOOLS..."

Len was sent to the hospital. April Fools, he was just hit in the cranium with a few oranges.

* * *

Okay so from now on I will be writing in script form.

* * *

Len: Hey, Hey Luka!

Luka: Yes?

Len(grinning): What did the mustard say to the ketchup?

Luka: ...

Len(giggling): MUSTARD IS DELICIOUS!

Luka(leaves): ...You're stupid.

* * *

APRIL FOOLS. I HATE SCRIPT FORM.

* * *

Len ran up to Kaito happily, "Kaito! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chicken butt~"

"..."

"April fools~!" Len sang, "Oh also, I hate bananas now!"

Kaito stared at Len.

"APRIL FOOLS," Len ran off cackling.

* * *

... Man Len is so sexy...

* * *

Len ran into IA, "Hi IA!"

"Hi Len, what are you doing?"

"I STOLE YER MONEYS~!"

IA stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"APRIL FOOLS, EHEHEHHEHEH," Len jiggled. April Fools, he's a robot he can't jiggle.

* * *

Ehehe... Man these jokes are so funny.

* * *

"GUESS WHAT EVERYONE I'M A DOG," Len screamed.

Gumi peeked inside the living room, "Are you okay Len?"

"RUFF RUFF'EMS RUFF WOOF GRRR BARK, APRIL FOOLS!" Len roared.

He was ignored for the rest of the day.

* * *

Uh... April Fools? xD

* * *

**So um... Acutally er... storiecrap came up with the ideas and it was pretty interesting...**

**Check her out when she has stories. **

**APRIL FOOLS DON'T... Actually do check her out when she has stories :D**

**Uhm... Yeah I'm so good at writing right? Okay... I'm just going to leave.**

**ROOARRRRRRRR~**

**K bye~**


End file.
